marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 4 16
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Joshua Cassara | CoverArtist2 = Rain Beredo | Production1_1 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = I'm a free man for the first time in a long time... | Speaker = Eddie Brock | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Donny Cates | Penciler1_1 = Juan Gedeon | Inker1_1 = Juan Gedeon | Colourist1_1 = Jesus Aburtov | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Danny Khazem | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** Homeless people ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * ** Clark ** Numerous unnamed others * * * * * * * * Missing children * * * Races and Species: * * * Category:Human-Klyntar Hybrids/Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Elves * * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** New York City Sewer System ******** ******** ******** The Butcher Bar ******* ******* ******* ******* ***** ****** ******* **** ***** ****** ******* ******** * * Items: * * * and * * * * * arm prosthesis * * Vehicles: * Events: * * | Synopsis1 = Walking down the street, Eddie Brock recaps the various traumas he's endured over the past several months, leading up to his separation from the Venom symbiote; however, when given a Dreamstone that could turn him into anything, he used it to become Venom again -- making him wonder if he's a good person who was turned into a monster by the evil symbiote, or if he's the monster who turned the Venom symbiote evil. Either way, with the symbiote gone he's a free man for the first time in a long time. As Eddie relaxes on a couch in Rex Strickland's warehouse, his son Dylan approaches and remarks that he's not feeling well. Checking Dylan's temperature, Eddie remarks that he has a fever and Dylan worries that he's come down with the cancer that had made Eddie sick when they first met. Eddie assures him that he just has a cold and needs soup and some medicine. As Dylan asks if they have any, Eddie envisions that he transforms into Venom and snarls that he should just leave Dylan to die for dragging him down and making him weak. Eddie snaps out of his hallucination and massages his head, realizing they don't have any money for soup or medicine and that he'll have to do something drastic. At the Daily Globe Building, Eddie sits in the waiting room thinking that being back there scares him more than Knull had. Clark, the Daily Globe's editor-in-chief, approaches and cheerfully greets Eddie, saying that he thought it'd been a prank when he'd called. Clark asks if Eddie is still working at the Fact Sheet, though Eddie says that he isn't and had to step away to deal with some personal issues. In his office, Clark tells Eddie that while he's grateful for how the ex-reporter treated him as an intern, he can't hire Eddie due to his criminal record. Eddie begs Clark to give him a chance, if only for his son's sake, and as Clark mulls it over Eddie has another hallucination of turning into Venom, threatening to kill Clark and rob him. Eddie snaps out of it as Clark says that if Eddie can solve a problem for him he'll consider hiring him. Pulling out a file, Clark tells Eddie that several kids went missing during the War of the Realms and their parents want the Daily Globe to put pressure on the police to find them. Clark tells Eddie to find out what happened to the kids, and if they're good and he doesn't kill anyone they can talk about a job. Agreeing to this, Eddie sets out and -- drawing on his long-dormant skills as an investigative journalist -- makes his way through New York's seedy underbelly to The Butcher Bar, a front for a stash house. Despite having known about it during his Lethal Protector days, Eddie hadn't interfered due to the gang running the op keeping their hands clean of innocent blood, deciding to check and see if they know anything about the missing kids. Noticing that there's no guards out front and blood on the door handle, Eddie realizes that something's gone wrong and -- mentally -- transforms into Venom, kicking the door in. Eddie chastises himself for being reckless, reminding himself that he's just a normal human, but his inner Venom snarls at him to shut up. Coming back to his senses, Eddie reminds himself that he's doing the gig to get money for Dylan, noticing that the gang's stash of money is strewn everywhere, the gang members themselves dead. As Eddie examines a bloody wad of cash, the hallucination of Venom snarls at him to just take the money and go feed his pathetic excuse for a son. As Eddie snaps at the hallucination to get out of his head, a baseball bat hits him in the face and knocks him to the ground. As Eddie gets up, Venom's voice tells him to let it out or he's going to die -- Eddie finding himself face-to-face with a group of five homeless people -- one wielding a baseball bat, one a shotgun, and one a hammer; all of them with black eyes with crimson spirals for pupils and irises. Eddie agrees to let his inner Venom take over so long as no-one dies, imagining that he's Venom again so that he won't feel guilty about hurting them. As he fights, Eddie realizes that the men are infected with something and being controlled by something dark, red, and familiar. Even though the men brutally beat him, Eddie incapacitates them -- noting that he's just as vicious and insane as they are. Coming to his senses, Eddie hears a child screaming for help and hears a voice that he'd hoped he'd never hear again laugh. Picking up the dropped shotgun, Eddie cocks it and deduces that the homeless people were being controlled by Carnage, wondering how that's possible when Cletus Kasady and his symbiote are dead. Stepping into the freezer, Eddie sees the missing children huddled against the walls, bound and gagged with duct tape. In the middle of the room is the reanimated Emill Gregg -- clad in his Sin-Eater costume and painting Knull's spiral sigil onto the floor with blood. His eyes glowing red, Gregg tells Eddie to let him absolve him of his sins; but Eddie tells the undead Sin-Eater to get away from the children. Gregg tells Eddie that he's been collecting them as a sacrifice for their god, who resurrected him and told him to give Eddie a message. Eddie demands to know what Gregg is talking about, the Sin-Eater sneering that Carnage wanted to remind Eddie of his first failure and the monster he really is. Unleashing his inner Venom, Eddie casts aside the shotgun and pummels Gregg's undead body into dust -- the Sin-Eater telling him that Cletus was resurrected by a cult worshiping Knull and bonded to a piece of the primordial Grendel symbiote -- making him virtually unkillable and more powerful than ever. Gregg also tells Eddie that Carnage is hunting for everyone who's ever bonded to a symbiote, Eddie noting that he should be terrified but has bigger things to worry about. Returning to the Daily Globe a bloodied mess, Eddie enters Clark's office and tells him that he saved the kids, brushing off the editor-in-chief's alarmed response and asking to be paid as they'd originally agreed upon. Back at Rex's warehouse, his injuries cleaned and bandaged, Eddie sits on a couch next to Dylan and watches television. As Dylan laments that the soup is of poor quality, Eddie glances at his son and then smiles and hugs him, agreeing that while the soup may suck it could be worse. | Solicit = After weeks on the run and battling the monsters of Asgard through the WAR OF THE REALMS, Eddie Brock finally has a moment to catch his breath. But without his symbiote, getting even the basic necessities will become a challenge for Eddie Brock. Which means that keeping his son, Dylan, alive will be too! | Notes = Continuity Notes * Donny Cates later identifying Knull's weapon while on his throne as All-Black the Necrosword on Twitter is a continuity error, as establishes that Knull didn't create his symbiote army and become their god until after All-Black had been stolen from him by Gorr. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included